Strange Things Are Happening
by Miss Spinn
Summary: A crossover of LotR and Harry Potter! Now with an appearance of someone NOT in any of these books! Link and Zelda! Yay! And my friends! What happens if our Harry Potter friends meet the heroes from LotR? And Zelda ppl come along? Scene 4 is up!
1. The Crossing

AN: YAY!!! I'M BACK!!!!!!! I fixed all my technical problems, so you should be able to read all of this normally. If not, please tell me (Just write so in a Review). And I love all you people who review my stuff, this is for you. Also, this is written like it's a play, K? Well, enjoy!!!!!  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own any of the characters in Harry Potter, nor Lord of the rings. I don't own anything exept these ideas. And I'll send Dementots and Ringwraiths at you if you dare copy me! Thank you.  
  
Characters:  
Harry Potter- You should know. Student at Hogwarts, defeated Lord Voldemort. Seeker on the Gryffindor Quiddich team.  
  
Hermione Granger- One of Harry's best friends. Very Smart.  
  
Ron Weasly- The other of Harry's best friends. Very poor.  
  
Fleur Delacour- Beautiful student at Beauxbatons, part Veela.  
  
Draco Malfoy- Harry, Ron and Hermione's worst enemy.  
  
Author: That's me! I cannot be seen, only heard.   
  
Scene 1: The Crossing  
  
Setting: The Forbidden Forest. There are a lot of trees and it's kind of dark.  
  
Hermione: Harry, I really think we shouldn't have gone into the Forbidden Forest. It's creepy here. And if we get caught, we're dead!  
  
Ron: No, we're dead if we don't get out of here!  
  
Harry: Can you two stop fighting? We need to find the stone!  
  
Fleur: What stone???  
  
Hermione: Where did you come from?  
  
Fleur: Ze author put me here.  
  
Hermione: What? I didn't know we had an author!  
  
Author: Oh, yes you do!!!!!! I am your almighty author! I choose what happens to you!!! So you better be nice or else....  
  
Ron: No way!!! I don't want an author!  
  
Author: Oh yes you do! If you didn't, you would be doing nothing!!!  
  
Ron: No! I'd be playing quiddithc!  
  
Hermione: Eh, Ron, you wouldn't. If JK Rowling hadn't invented you!  
  
Ron: How do you know it was JK Rowling not, say, HB Johnson?  
  
Hermione: The author told me!  
  
Ron: Oh, I hate this...  
  
Author: Shut up, Ron! I am going to remember to torture you later...  
  
Ron: I bow to the mighty author and JK Rowling who created me. I will follow the Authors every command and be a humble servant.  
  
Author: That's better. I'll take the punishment to be rot in Snape's dungeon with Draco eating and teasing you and you will die slowly...  
  
Ron: That's unfair!!!!!!  
  
Author: Well, do you want to know what I had planed? It's much worse...  
  
Ron: Mumble, mumble...  
  
Hermione: Ron will follow your commands! So will I, and Harry!  
  
Harry: (Busy eating a yogurt) Eh? What will I do?  
  
Hermione: Harry, just go with it.  
  
Harry: K, but can I finish my yogurt?  
  
Author: No! You can't finish your yogurt.  
  
Harry: But I want to!  
  
Author: Well, then I'm leaving to eat a toaster waffle with Strawberry jam for lunch. That Jell-O wasn't good for me. See how you feel frozen!  
  
A few minutes later  
  
Author: OK, I'm in a bad mood!!! I burnt my waffle and put on too much jam to cover it and it tasted horrible!!!! And I felt bad for you, so I didn't make a new one! So don't go on my nerves, I'll make you pay!!!!!  
  
Hermione: OK!  
  
Harry: If you give me my yogurt!  
  
Ron: As long as you keep Malfoy out of the dungeon.  
  
Fleur: Oui!  
  
Author: Merci! Takk! Thank you! And any other way you might wanna say it.  
  
Harry: My yogurt...  
  
Author: Sure! Here.  
  
*Yogurt magically appears in Harry's hand*  
  
Harry: You refilled it! Thanks! Or as you prefer it: Tusen hjertelig takk!  
  
Author: That's good. Ron, take a leaf out of Harry's book.  
  
Ron: Which one?  
  
Author: Hm..... his quidditch book. I don't want Gryffindor to win the cup!  
  
Ron: I'm not even gonna ask who's gonna win...  
  
Draco: Slytherin!  
  
Ron: And I'm not going to ask why he's in the story either.  
  
Author: Draco's cool!!! Be nice to him. And Draco, it's not time to torture yet. Be nice.  
  
Draco: My pleasure...  
  
Ron: ???  
  
Draco: I know whats coming.  
  
Ron: Trying to be nice and quiet...  
  
Author: I'm gonna let you continue your story. Tata for now!  
  
Ron: Thank you!  
  
Author: I'm still here, I'm just gonna shut up!  
  
Fleur: (Singing) Allouette...  
  
Ron: ???  
  
Harry: ???  
  
Hermione: ???  
  
Draco: It's French.  
  
Ron: And the author has to make the slug smart.  
  
Author: Ahem!!!  
  
Ron: Sorry...  
  
*Back to the story*  
  
Fleur: Look! A bridge!  
  
Ron: I wonder who put it there...  
  
Draco: Let's cross it!  
  
Ron: And we should listen to him because...  
  
Draco: The author said so!  
  
*They unwillingly follow Draco across the bridge.*  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: So, do you like it? I've already started on scene two. And I'll add in Lord of the Rings characters soon. I already have it all planed out... So if you want more, review! Also, suggestions are welcome!


	2. The Meeting

AN: Well, here is Scene 2! I hope you like it! Also, I still want all your suggestions for improvement!  
  
Disclaimers: Please see Scene 1. I don' t want to re-write it!  
  
New Characters (Ones that weren't in scene 1)  
  
Legolas Greenleaf- Cute elf guy. He is very good at shooting with his bow and arrow.  
  
Arwen- Beautiful elf. Daughter of Elrond.   
  
Cho Chang- Girl Harry has/had a crush on.  
  
Ginny Weasly- Ron's little sister. One year beneath the trio. Likes Harry.  
  
Scene 2: The Meeting  
  
Setting: The Forbidden Forest is across the bridge, and ahead of them is a beautiful forest with a pond.  
  
Draco: Here we are! Mirkwood!  
  
Harry: Do they have yogurt? I'm out.  
  
Hermione: I'm not sure if they have yogurt, but they have a lot of other stuff, including a mirror.  
  
Harry: Oh. I hope they have a fairy to grant my wish of yogurt.  
  
Hermione: They don't have fairies, but elves.   
  
Ron: Let me see... another book?  
  
Hermione: Lord of the Rings!  
  
Harry: Do elves have yogurt?  
  
*Another yogurt appears in Harry's hand*  
  
Harry: Thanks!  
  
Author: Don't take it personal. I like Draco. It's just that I have to keep you alive... for now!  
  
Harry: Oh. Well, at least I have a yogurt!  
  
Hermione: No matter what I do I can't understand him...  
  
Ron: Don't worry, no one does.  
  
Harry: Hey!  
  
Draco: Shut up!  
  
*Harry sobs as he realizes that he is a loner. Trashes yogurt, another one appears in his hand.*  
  
Harry: I think she likes me...  
  
Author: Dream on, Harry!  
  
Harry: Hmph! (frowns)  
  
Ron: It's OK, Harry. Just because the All Mighty Author and Cho don't like you doesn't mean that no one likes you.  
  
Harry: Yes it does!  
  
Ron: No! Ginny likes you!  
  
Harry: Ginny's stupid!  
  
Ginny: Hey, who's calling me stupid!  
  
Ron: Wasn't me! It was Harry!  
  
Harry: (Mumbling) Thanks a lot, Ron!  
  
Ginny: You moron! I never really liked you at all! I just faked cause you me!  
  
Harry: Ron, you owe me 50 galleons. No one likes me.  
  
Ron: Hey, I never said that I'd do that!  
  
Harry: Yes you did!  
  
Ron: Did not!  
  
Harry: Did too!  
  
Ron: Did not!  
  
Harry: Did too!  
  
Ron: Did not!  
  
Harry: Did n...  
  
Hermione: WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP?????? I KNOW SOMEONE THAT LIKES HARRY, SO HARRY, YOU PAY RON 25 GALLEONS!  
  
Ron: Fifty.  
  
Harry: Twenty-five!  
  
Ron: Fifty!  
  
Harry: Twenty-five!  
  
Ron: Fifty!  
  
Hermione: SHUT UP! (slaps both of them)  
  
Ron: Ouch!!!  
  
Harry: What did ya do that for! (starts sobbing)  
  
*Yet another yogurt appears in Harry's hand.*  
  
Hermione: Look! It's Legolas and Arwen!  
  
Legolas: Hi! The Author got sick of you fighting, and sent me to tell you to shut up!  
  
Arwen: And I'm here because the Author said so!  
  
Harry: Ooh! It's the elves! Do you have yogurts? I'm sick of pickle flavored!  
  
Arwen: Sorry, only pickle flavored!  
  
Harry: Stupid author, stupid author, stupid  
  
*A lightning bolt hits Harry and the forest catches on fire*  
  
Harry: OK, I get the point!  
  
*The forest turns back to normal*  
  
Draco: The Author wants me to let you know that it's a bit strange that we, the Harry Potter People, have met all these crazy Lord of the Rings People! And we were in the Forbidden Forest and now we're in Mirkwood! Or they were in Mirkwood and are in the Forbidden Forest!  
  
Hermione: Wow! The author gave us a long line! Amazing!  
  
Arwen: We are here for some business. We need a purple stone! It was taken from us by an evil man and we need it - if not all elves will die.  
  
Harry: (Looks up from yogurt) Hey, we are looking for a purple stone too!   
  
Hermione: It looks like we are looking for the same one! What a coincidence!  
  
Legolas: Why do you want that stone?  
  
Hermione: The Dark Lord of our world was supposedly defeated by Harry here, but then he found a stone. They say that if someone doesn't get rid of it, then our whole existence will be doomed!  
  
Arwen: Well, if you guys could help us find the stone then we could get it out of your whole existence and we could be happy and not die!  
  
Draco: Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!


	3. The Completely Useless Scene

AN: Well, here comes another chapter! I still haven't got any flames (I don't want any), so I assume it's good. Well, here I go!  
  
Disclaimers: See chapter one! And anything new, I don't own it. Oh, and I assume I DO own pickle yogurt! Yay!  
  
New Characters: Aragon - Dude from LotR. Man (in gender and species).  
  
Link - Hero from Legend of Zelda. Saves the world every time.  
  
  
Scene 3: The Completely Useless Scene  
  
Setting: Same forest, they haven't moved.  
  
Draco: Author wants me to get the first line, coz I'm sooooo cool!  
  
Legolas: And she wants me to have second line, coz I'm sooooo hot!  
  
Draco: She doesn't have a particular liking for anyone else, so free for all!  
  
Everyone: ME FIRST!  
  
Author: WHO CARES WHO GOES THIRD! Well, just get going.  
  
Harry: I hate to say this, but I need more yogurt!  
  
* Yogurt magically appears in Harry's hand, then disappears because it wasn't pickle flavored. *  
  
Harry: What's up with that? I like strawberry flavored!  
  
* Pickle yogurt magically appears in Harry's hand. *  
  
Hermione: Author decided to give me a line! And she wants me to say that Draco will soon say something important!  
  
Fleur: J'ai mal au dos!  
  
Draco: Anyone got an aspirin for Fleur?  
  
Harry: Yogurt?  
  
Fleur: Non.  
  
Legolas: I'm here to save the day with my magical aspirin! Here you go, Fleur!  
  
Ron: Has everyone forgotten me?  
  
Arwen: Yes!  
  
Ginny: I wish I had!  
  
Cho: And I don't like Harry. CEDRIC!!!!!!!!!  
  
Author: Everyone introduced SO FAR has had a line.  
  
Ron: More people are coming?  
  
Hermione: Duh!  
  
Arwen: Look! There's Aragon! Honey, I'm coming!  
  
Draco: Did anyone notice there was only one non capitalized word there and it still was grammatically correct?  
  
Ron: The slug is getting smarter...  
  
Author: (Sends visions of dungeon through Ron's head)  
  
Ron: Sorry, all mighty author! I send my deepest apologies!  
  
Hermione: Has everyone forgotten that we need to find the Purple Stone?  
  
Draco: Did anyone know that purple is Author's favorite color?  
  
Aragon: Did anyone remember that I came?  
  
Arwen: I remember!  
  
Author: I don't feel special. There are two other people that begin on the letter A. You are deleted from the story!  
  
* Arwen and Aragon disappear in a blue flash of light, Link appears. *  
  
Link: Hi, I'm Link!  
  
Ron: Draco, don't say Another all capital letters sentence!  
  
Draco: Another all capital letters sentence!  
  
Ron: *&$ @#$* @&*^$()* ^*(&#%$ %*#%) #^% @#&!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Draco: That wasn't nice! You hurt my feelings!  
  
Ron: Who cares about your feelings?  
  
Draco: Author!  
  
Ron: Oh my...  
  
Draco: DON'T!  
  
Ron: FINE!!!!!  
  
Link: Sorry to interrupt, but I am an expert at finding stones.  
  
Hermione: Great! We need an expert at finding stones! We are looking for a purple stone!  
  
Link: So am I! I need to bring it to the Temple of Magic!  
  
Ron: ???  
  
Hermione: ???  
  
Harry: (not paying attention, eats yogurt)  
  
Draco: ???  
  
Ginny: ???  
  
Cho: ???  
  
Fleur  
  
Legolas: ???  
  
Ron: There is such a thing?  
  
Link: Has no one played the Legend of Zelda?  
  
Ron: Apparently not.  
  
Link: Well, three goddesses, Faroe, Din and Nayrue, created the earth and when they departed, there became a triforce. It is at the sacred realm. Blah, blah,  
  
* Link tells them all about Hyrule and Zelda and Ruto and Malon and Saria and all the other girls who love him, ect. until everyone is asleep, except Harry who desperately tries to get one last spoonful out of his yogurt. Then another yogurt appears in his hand. By then, Link finishes. *  
  
Link: ...And then I saved the world from Gannon. Then someone restarted the game, and we begin all over again.  
  
Hermione: (yawns) Are you done yet?  
  
Link: Those were the basics.  
  
Hermione: Link, Harry, help me wake up the others.  
  
Harry: But I'm not done with my yogurt!  
  
* Hermione grabs yogurt and trashes it. Then Harry cries so loud that everyone wakes up. *  
  
Hermione: That works!  
  
Draco: I was having a lovely dream about author, and then you came and...  
  
Harry: SORRY!  
  
Author: And I officially declare the end of this useless chapter.  
  
Ron: But...  
  
Author: It's the end.  
  
AN: I need suggestions. Review!!!


	4. Eh... title-less?

AN: YAY!!!!! I'm here! You need not fear!!!!!! Hehe... I need to do something useful here, so let me try...  
  
Disclaimer: I own... everything!!!! If I keep saying that, maybe it will be true. No wait! I don't wanna own ALL these people... just their money... hehe... but you figure who I wanna own! (Draco, Legolas, ect.) Well, OK. Don't own much here. Just keep reading!  
  
New Characters: Samwise Gamgee - Hobbit in LotR. Frodo's , but mostly a friend.  
  
Zelda - Princess of Destiny. Links girlfriene (well, one of them!)  
Scene Four:   
  
Setting: They haven't moved...  
  
Legolas: And now I would like to have the first line and welcome y'all.   
  
Draco: And he goes first, due to request.  
  
Link: I'm sooooooo hot!!!!!!!  
  
Hermione: Not! You are just annoying  
  
Harry: I'm out of yogurt!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*ANOTHER pickle yogurt magically appears in Harry's hand.*  
  
Draco: I hear a noise! Let's get out of here!  
  
*Link plays ocarina and they are in Hyrule Field*  
  
Link: Welcome to my world!!!!  
  
Fleur: Ziz lookz like française!!!!!  
  
Link: It isn't.  
  
*Link plays ocarina (French national anthem) , Fleur disappears (AN: She went to France)*  
  
Ginny: I gotta pee!!!!  
  
Ron: We didn't need to know that!  
  
* Link, liking to play the ocarina, plays the Potty Song and Ginny disappears (AN: To a designated area). Cho sang along, and was transported, too. *  
  
Author: Now we only have very necessary characters: Draco, Legolas, Link, Harry, Ron, Hermione and - of course - ME!!!!!! And put it this way... If I didn't need specific actions done, there would be even less.  
  
Ron: We figured...  
  
Author: Hey, I'm a nice person who is partially in a good mood. So let's forget the past, K?  
  
Ron: Fine. I hope you forget it all!  
  
Author: Ron, that wasn't nice. I'm not forgetting anything!!!!!  
  
Ron: @#)$# $)&%# #*@#()^%##@8 !@#(*&#!!!!!  
  
Draco: Remember last time...  
  
Ron: Fine, you...  
  
*Ducktape (AN: how the heck do you spell that?) appears around Ron's mouth*  
  
Legolas: Thank you!  
  
Author: You're welcome.  
  
Link: Now we need to find the purple stone.  
  
Harry: I don't know, but they need to have yogurt! Non-pickle yogurt!  
  
*King-size pickle yogurt appears in Harry's hand*  
  
Harry: Whoa, king-size!!! Yum!!! Thanks!  
  
Author: You're welcome! Let me introduce a special new character: Sam!!!!!  
  
Sam: Hello. I have found this queer rock. Anyone have any idea why?  
  
Everyone else: I'TS THE PURPLE ROCK!  
  
Sam: Oh.  
  
Link: We need to take it to the Temple of Magic!  
  
Legolas: We need to take it to our world!!!!!  
  
Link: But our world will be destroyed!  
  
Legolas: Well, I need it for OUR world! All elves might seize to exist!  
  
*Legolas and Link fight over stone*  
  
Draco: Well, listen to me. Author says take it to Temple of Magic, then she will give further instructions.  
  
Link: Fine!  
  
Legolas: If I have to!  
  
Draco: Good!  
  
Hermione: Where is this Magical Temple?  
  
Link: Temple of Magic!  
  
Hermione: Fine!  
  
Link: Eh... I don't know.  
  
Everyone else: STUPID!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Zelda: I will show you!  
  
Link: My love!  
  
Zelda: YOU JERK!!!! You cheated on me! I saw you with that ranch girl, then with the forest girl, then...  
  
Link: I was just talking...  
  
Zelda: Do you call this talking?  
  
*Zelda kisses Link*  
  
Link: Whoa!!!  
  
Zelda: You said that after all the other girls!  
  
Link: DID NOT!  
  
Zelda: DID TOO!!!!!!!  
  
Link: NOT!  
  
Zelda: TOO!!!!!!  
  
*Zelda and Link keep fighting*  
  
Draco: Why does Zelda get more exclamation points?  
  
Author: She's louder.  
  
Draco: Oh.  
  
Ron: YAY!!!!! I got off the tape and the slug has lost his intelligence!!!!  
  
Draco: Did not. The quadratic formula is: x= -b + or - the squareroot of b - 2ac divided by 2a!  
  
Hermione: Correct!  
  
Ron: ARGH!!!!  
  
*Zelda and Link are still fighting*  
  
Author: And I leave you in the midst of disaster!


	5. Carrot Sticks

AN: Yes I am here, though hither to conceal! Oh rapture! Ignore that! K, this chapter is dedicated to the real life Bernice Hindleman Shwendick (that isn't named Bernice Hindleman Shwendick, but told me to call her that). Also, be aware... wacky chapter ahead!  
  
Disclaimer: I'm the proud inventor of pickle yogurt! YAY! Not much else... I'm creator of the Purple Stone.  
  
Useful hint: Pay attention to everything Draco says!  
  
New characters:  
  
Paradox Kid - My friend. Weird guy. He's just weird. That's all I'll say.   
  
Bernice Hindleman Shwendick - My other friend. She's psycho. LotR expert.  
  
Scene 5: Carrot Sticks  
  
Setting: See last chapter. In Fleur's mind, Frace. Ginny and Cho see a toilet. But really, it is Hyrule.  
  
Author: So we don't fight over first lines, I'm first.   
  
*Zelda and Link are still fighting fighting*  
  
Author: They are getting annoying. I need to delete Zelda. Link, play Zelda's Lullaby.  
  
Link: Sir, yes, Sir! Uh, I mean Mam, yes, Sir! No, Sir, yes, Mam! NO! Oh, I know: Of cource, all mighty Author!  
  
Sam: Don't speak like that to the Author!  
  
Author: Not pleased, but go on...  
  
*Link plays Zelda's Lullaby.*  
  
*Zelda falls asleep*  
  
Author: Hermione, use some wise spell to get her outa here.   
  
Hermione: Of cource! _Zelachaslott!_ (AN: Try to figure out how I cam up with that!)  
  
*Zelda disappears, and Paradox Kid appears.*  
  
PK: ¡Hola! I'm the Paradox Kid, and I'm here to help y'all find the Temple of Magic, though I've never been there.  
  
Ron: So what's the point of you then?   
  
PK: Just because I've never been there doesn't mean that I don't know where it is!  
  
Harry: YOGURT!!!  
  
*Familiar routine. Harry is semi-happy, he didn't get strawberry. You know what it is...*  
  
PK: Back to the subject. Lin-z says the...  
  
Author: I can talk for myself, you know!  
  
PK: But Lin-z!   
  
Author: Don't call me that! I'll call you nasty stuff if you do that!  
  
PK: Oh, fine! What shal I call you?  
  
Draco: Allmighty and Amazing Author!  
  
PK: That's all on A's!  
  
Draco: Or, if you are on her good side, Author.  
  
PK: K. Author, can I please say it?  
  
Author: Sure. If you're nice to Draco, and Legolas too!  
  
Legolas: Yay! I'm loved!  
  
PK: OK. Author says the fastest way to the Temple of Magic is teleporting. Throught this blue notebook.   
  
Hermione: How do we do that?  
  
PK: Piece of cake. We all touch it at the same time! But one must stay behind.  
  
*Silence*  
  
Author: Let's all make a wild guess!  
  
All: *Shouting out who they think should stay behind.*  
  
Author: Actually, THAT'S how I was going to get rid of Zelda. Well, just all touch it. There's only one reason I'm keeping Ron... he's gonna meet someone special!  
  
Ron: Let me guess... a *shudders* spider?  
  
Author: No, but that's a great idea!  
  
Ron: When will I learn to keep my mouth shut?  
  
PK: Let's do it!  
  
*All touch blue notebook*  
  
PK: And welcome to the Temple of Magic!  
  
All: Oooooooooo!!!!! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!  
  
*They see a pretty girl in the corner*  
  
Ron: Whoa!   
  
Bernice: THERE you are! I've been waiting forever!  
  
Ron: Pretty... girl... whoa!  
  
Hermione: *Slaps Ron*  
  
Harry: Do you have yogurt?  
  
Bernice: Here. *Hands Harry pickle yogurt* From my friend...  
  
Harry: YAY! Pickle! I'm getting a liking for it...  
  
Bernice: Yeah. Do you have the stone?  
  
Sam: GOT IT! Frodo was a ringbearer, and he's gonna DIE! I HATE HIM! But now, I'm the Stone bearer! Go me! *Evil laugh*  
  
Bernice: *Realizes who's here* SAM!!!!! RON!!!!!!!! LEGGY!!!!!!!!!! I LOVE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Draco: And me?  
  
Author: She knows you're off-limits. You're all mine...   
  
Draco: Yay! But she's cute...  
  
Author: Draco!  
  
Draco: But I haven't seen you yet. I'll decide later. And she seems to like other individuals..., and is too nice for a Slytherin.  
  
Author: Draco, you're annoying!  
  
Draco: But deep inside my heart there is no one I could love but a real, evil, Slytherin! Someone that hates Weasley! I LOVE YOU AUTHOR!  
  
Author: How sweet! I LOVE YOU TOO, DRACO MALFOY!!!!   
  
Draco: You're my whole world, Author!  
  
Bernice: Um, I'm not a fan of... sappy love stories. Please.  
  
Author: OK, OK. Now, Bernice, introduce yourself.  
  
Bernice: My name is Bernice Hindleman Shwendick. I'm here to join your quest! And Ron, Sam, Legolas, you can all fight for me.   
  
*Ron, Sam and Legolas start fighting for Bernice.*  
  
Bernice: Oh, I don't wanna be a Mary Sue! Stop fighting! Carrot sticks!  
  
Ron: I like carrot sticks!  
  
Sam: I make carrot sticks!  
  
Legolas: I pick carrotsticks!  
  
Hermione: I HATE carrotsticks!  
  
Harry: I need pickle yogurt!  
  
*Harry gets pickle yogurt*  
  
Link: I like pretty girl...  
  
Author: I like the end of this chapter, and request it!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
AN: Bernice, I'll put in our little plot (paper) next chapter. Everyone, I've given you a chapter, you give me a review!  



End file.
